He's Lonely
by Lupolover
Summary: This story takes place the first Sunday after the Submission story line. It is my first fan fic ever but I thought I saw something between Lupo and Connie in that epi and wanted to explore it. Feedback very welcome.


He's Lonely

Takes place the first Sunday after Submission.

She was determined to have the day off. Every time a nagging little detail of what needed to be done at the office pushed itself to the forefront of her mind, she determinedly pushed it back. She had not returned Mike's phone calls. She had not returned Jack's angrier ones. It was a Sunday afternoon in New York City and if the others didn't know that was a reason to play she, at least, did.

The only problem was, there was no one to play with. Looking out her window she saw the families and couples walking casually to or from whatever fun they were about to have or had been having. Mom's pushing happy toddlers on the push handled tricycles, dad's carrying kites and holding kids hands as they skipped happily along. Couples walking their dogs. She stood a little straighter. That was it – it was the perfect afternoon to walk a dog! She didn't have one but she knew someone who did . . .

"Lupo" he answered. No hello or how are you. Crisp and businesslike. She plunged ahead anyway.

"What are you doing detective?"

"Uh, its Sunday counselor. I'm not on today." She could hear the background chatter of the street and wondered if he was already walking the dog or worse, finished and getting ready to head home.

"I know. I was actually calling to tell you my neighborhood has a great dog park."

"So you heard about Otto?" Lupo sounded surprise. She did talk about more than just business with him, didn't she?

"Is that what you named him? Green mentioned you got a dog, no name or anything."

"Yeah, you know, he came named so . . ." he trailed off, not sure whether to defend the name or explain the million reasons for keeping it.

"It's great though. Love it. Ah, look, do you think you two would want to try out the park? I'd be happy to meet you there – ya know, good exercise, nice day." She remembered the smile he had flashed her when they were walking out to the wooded area to see Lauren Vance's remains. Had she imagined it? There was a moment of utter silence on the other end. She would have thought he'd hung up if it weren't for the background noise. Closing her eyes, she cursed herself for a fool. She should have joined Mike at the office.

"I, uh, yeah, that would be great. We'd love to walk with you," he sounded a bit cautious.

"You know if you've already walked or would rather not . . ." It was her turn to not finish the sentence. This conversation was costing more in wasted air time than in that actually used.

"No, no. Uhm, where are you or rather, where should we meet you?'

She gave him the address and directions and hung up. He was less than 15 minutes away, pretty quick by NY standards. Racing to the bedroom, she put on a trendy, bright colored sports ensemble and a pair of Nike Air Walkers. She debated lipstick but went with her most natural looking gloss. Now she had five minutes to meet Lupo and Otto at the park – good thing it really was close.

They arrived at the park pretty much in tandem but he saw her before she noticed him. It give him a moment to admire the long, lean legs encased in clinging spandex, the lovely face, free of makeup and looking even more beautiful than it did on work days, if that was possible.

He said a quick prayer that Otto would be at his best and most charming.

Connie noticed he was working on a bit of scruff. Did he only shave on work days? Clean shaven gave him a youthful look which might not work well for a cop but did wonders for her libido. But the scruff added an element of something . . .

"Hey, thanks for suggesting this," he told her, smiling widely and keeping a tight reign on the tail wagging Otto as they walked forward to join her at the entrance to the park. "Otto's already getting bored with our usual stomping ground."

"Well, it's a great day. I thought it'd be perfect for dog walking and I've heard wonderful things about this park," she returned his smile, keeping her tone light and easy (or so she hoped). Her heart was beating like a hammer. What the hell was wrong with her, they were friends, why was she so panicked about an afternoon in the park?

"Really? We haven't heard much about anything yet. Only been together for a few days. I'm getting to know Central Park pretty well, though."

"You live in the city?"

"On a cop's salary? No. Brooklyn." Had her told her too much? A woman that beautiful, that well educated, she was probably used to much richer men.

"Me too." He threw her a sharp glance. "I mean, my family did. For awhile. While my dad was working out his medical license problems. It didn't transfer easily from Colombia." She watched out of the corner of her eye to see the affect that info had on him but he was watching Otto, shortening his leash to keep him from being too tempted by a passing child's hotdog.

"There's a really great church we used to go to out there, St. Mary's?"

"Yeah, I've been there." He looked over at her, another quick flash of a smile lighting his face. "I mean some, you know. I'm mostly lapsed," the look had turned a bit sheepish.

"Me, too. Work's my excuse for the parents."

"Mine too."

"It's the truth you know," she added a touch defensively. "Even today Mike and Jack are at the office."

"Working on the Carlin case?"

She nodded. "Dawn's not going to get any breaks from Mike. I teased him a bit about the way she'd played him. I think if he'd had any forgiveness in him, that drove it right out." Her voice held an interesting mix of pride and chagrin.

He flashed her a smile. "I doubt she was going to get much mercy anyway. Mike doesn't strike me as a guy who likes to be played. I can relate, after the Kim Brody case."

"Ah, Kim," Connie gave a small shake of the head. "She managed to play us all, didn't she?"

He nodded, his lips forming a hard line. The Brody case was his most frustrating since being back. Nobody liked the thought that she had gotten away with so many murders, even if most of the deceased were hardened criminals. The mom and daughter had been doing nothing but crossing the street. They were the hardest to let go of.

"Well, hopefully the Feds will work out a way to manage Ms. Brody or whoever the hell she is." Connie didn't sound very hopeful. "Enough shop talk. How's school going?"

"That come from Ed, too?" Did he sound a bit jealous? He sure hoped not but it sure seemed somebody had been talking about him.

"Mike, actually."

"Huh. It's going great. I should be home studying but, well, I would rather be doing this."

She cast a quick glance up at him. His smile was that of a friend. Was there a bit more to it? She hoped her smile conveyed openness, a willingness to let things progress.

"So tell me all about Otto," she commanded. And he did

They had circled the park twice. Even Otto was looking a bit worn

"I live really close. Would you -and Otto of course-- want to join me for some fritanga and rice? It's left over from my family's visit the other day, nothing fancy?" She looked up at him, hoping she didn't show just how badly she wanted him to say yes.

"Ah, yeah" He seemed surprised but pleased. "Fritanga, is that something Otto can have?" Technically, he was wondering if it was something he'd want to have . Of course whatever she cooked him he'd eat but he'd prefer to know what he was getting into. He followed as she led him out of the park.

"It's a type of barbecue with chorizo. They left a lot behind but he could also have just some plain pork chops my neighbor gave me the other week." She gave him a wry glance. "Her son's a butcher and she's always trying to bribe me to go out with him with meat."

He looked Connie's slim figure over. She didn't look like much of a meat eater to him. "Is it working?"

"Not yet." She smiled. "It's a shame you don't have your books with you, I'd be happy to help with any studying."

"I imagine this stuff would be pretty basic for you."

"Maybe, you never know. What classes are you taking again?"

They went over some of what he'd already taken and was taking as they approached the door to her building. Climbing the steps to her door, Connie got the surprise of her life.

"Mike!"

"Connie, Detective Lupo" Mike gave her a wry grin.

"We were just walking Otto," Connie waved vaguely at the white dog standing patiently beside Cyrus. She was blushing as much as a girl caught by her parents after an amorous date.

"In the apartment?" Leave it to Mike to cross examine her.

"Dog park," she answered shortly. "Since they'd let me come on the walk, I figured the least I could do was offer them dinner."

Mike gave her a level stare. Everyone was silent as she pulled the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. "Did you come by to drop off some paper work?"

"Actually, Jack and I had a few questions," Mike's smile remained fixed and calm. Just three coworkers at the office, his look seemed to convey.

"I guess you could join us," she added grudgingly, standing aside so everyone could trail her into the small apartment.

"If you need me to go. . ."Lupo held on to Otto's leash. They might just be turning right back around.

"No, no" Mike was beaming happily, acting almost as though he were the host. "Just working on the Carlin case, you might have a bit to add about Dawn and our murderous, fraudulent wine dealer."

Lupo followed Otto through the door. He had a feeling Mike was staking a claim but was it one Connie wanted? Settling Otto into a corner, he watched as Connie placed the pork chops in the microwave for defrosting. It would be interesting to see how the evening played out.


End file.
